Missing Moment TCOT Careless Kidnapper
by N Burnham
Summary: I have always loved the end of this episode. At the request of a fellow author who wanted me to write,"something sweet and without all your murder and mayhem," I wrote this in April 2009 and must warn: it is romantic, sweet, sexy, and wayyyy over the top...lol...even for me! Hope you enjoy. RIP Michelle Weiner...this one was for you xoxo.
1. Chapter 1

The Case of the Careless Kidnapper

This episode in the series aired in April of 1964. At the conclusion of the show, Perry and Della arrive together at a party, but never make it inside. Instead the following conversation (more or less) takes place between them. My story picks up when the camera stops rolling:

Della: Are we or are we not going into that party?  
Perry: Della, when was the last time you went out dancing and drinking champagne all night?  
Della: That, dear boss, is a memory so far back in time, I can't even drag it back to look at and enjoy in retrospect.  
Perry: All right...how about we go make some new memories?  
Della (smiling at Perry): You're the boss.

The episode ends as they turn to leave the party via a garden walkway.

********************************

As Perry and Della walked away from the party and headed down the cobblestone path leading back to the driveway, Perry took her left hand in his and brought it softly to his lips. She smiled and moved closer to him...bringing her free hand to rest on top of his hand as it held hers. Her fingers lightly stroked it and the innocence yet promise of that small touch caused his heart to swell with love for the woman walking next to him. Della then leaned in and nestled her head against his shoulder. He slowed their pace and rested his head against hers. No words were spoken and no words were needed. The clear night above them was illuminated by a full moon. Its backdrop couldn't have been more perfect: cloudless and the blackest of black in color with a peppering of tiny bright stars. A gentle breeze caught the scent of the various rose and carnation bushes that lined the quaint path and a small shiver went down Della's back as the breeze played across her bare skin and the heavy perfume of the flowers filled her senses. She stopped, let go of Perry and brought her fur wrap back up around her shoulders. Perry turned and studied her features as she did this. Their conversation, specifically her answer to his question about the last time she stayed out drinking champagne and dancing until dawn, bothered him a little. They had been out dancing many times during their relationship, but these outings had slowed in recent years. Now, they almost always made it home by midnight. She had not complained about the slowing of their social activities and he knew in his heart she was very content and happy with their life. Still, he loved her very much and felt a little guilty that it had been so long since they'd had a romantic evening that lasted into the wee hours of morning... even though he knew she was only teasing him earlier.

He took a step closer to her and ran his fingers down the side of her face. Time and age had not changed his sheer infatuation with her beauty. When she looked up at him, he spoke in a barely audible tone. "I'm so sorry darling."

"What?" she replied half smiling yet half serious. "Perry, what on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"To quote the very beautiful woman standing in front of me, `That is a memory so far back in time, I can't even drag it back to look at and enjoy in retrospect.'"

"Oh Perry, really...I wasn't serious."

"I know you weren't, but I want you to know: Just because we don't do those types of things as often as we used to, I am as much in love with you at this very moment as I was the first day you set foot in my office. Love at first sight, Della... and those feelings have only strengthened over time."

Della wrapped her arms around him, looked into his eyes, and whispered, "Love at first sight." As their lips pressed together, it felt as if time were standing still just for them. Perry pulled away and looked down at her. "Now,about those new memories...where would you like to go?" He looked at his watch. "It's only 9 PM. The night is very young and tomorrow is Saturday. We have all day to sleep."

Della laughed. "All day to sleep? Another example of something that is so far back in time I can't pull it back out and enjoy in retrospect."

Perry leaned his head back and laughed so loudly that it echoed across the garden and yard of the home they'd just left. He kissed her again, took her hand, and they made their way to the car. As he unlocked and opened the door for her, he said, "So,what's your answer, my dear? What kind of dancing are you up for tonight?"

She turned and, pressing her body into his, responded, "Something with low lights, cozy private tables in darkened corners, and slow jazz music. I want to feel you tightly up against me all night." She raised her eyebrows with her last words and looked him seductively in the eyes. Perry allowed his gaze to travel the extent of her body,then took his fingers and trailed them across the diamonds in her necklace and down her chest. The move sent goose bumps all over her skin.

"I know just the place" he said in low voice that did not mask his increasing longing to have her out of her dress and in his arms. He then opened the car door. Della slid across the seat and Perry climbed in next her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into another kiss before backing out of the driveway and cruising off down the quiet suburban street.

****************************

By midnight, Perry and Della had danced their way through numerous sets of light jazz at the Fox Fire Room in North Hollywood. When the local band took a break, the couple made their way back to their secluded corner booth. Illuminated by only one floating candle in a large crystal container, they were well hidden from any prying eyes. As Della sipped her glass of champagne, Perry placed his arm around her and kissed her exposed shoulder. She sat the flute down, rested her cheek against the top of his head, and stroked the side of his face as his kisses moved upwards towards her neck. He also brought his free hand just under the hem of her dress and caressed her knee. When he tried to go higher, she gently placed her hand over his and gave him a reprimand. "Now, now Counselor...don't you go getting too carried away in public. There's no use in starting something you can't finish."

Perry pushed his hand past hers and made his way to her thigh. His kisses to her neck became more pressing and he whispered in her ear, "You told me earlier I was the boss and the boss says your legs are under the table cloth,well out of sight." She felt his tongue swirl just under her earring and find the tender part of her lobe. He squeezed her thigh tightly and pulled her closer to him. "And, for the record, this boss has every intention of finishing what he starts."

"I see" she replied. "Well then...I call your bluff."  
"What?" Perry stopped his barrage of kisses and sat back to look at her. He felt a strange combination of amusement and arousal at her challenge.

She did not look at him, but continued to look out across the room at several couples who were slow dancing to an Etta James recording of "Sunday Kind of Love."

"You heard me,Boss" She picked up her champagne flute and took a very slow sip. Perry never took his eyes from her lips as they touched the glass. She sat her drink back down, turned, and looked down at his lap. Carefully and methodically, she studied her hand as she firmly ran it over his thigh, across his pants zipper, and up his stomach...finally resting it at his chest where she proceeded to smooth out his tie. Staring at the tie and tracing her fingers over it, she said, "I call your bluff. How do you plan to finish what you've just started while still making good on your earlier plans to drink champagne and stay out all night dancing?"

She then looked up at him briefly and turned back to again enjoy the view of the dance floor. Perry loved the direct challenge she posed to him and laughed at this very calculated move she had just introduced into their little banter. He leaned into her and placed his lips just inches from her ear. She could feel his breath upon her skin and it took every inch of will power she could muster not to turn and kiss him. He ran his hand down her arm slowly as he spoke.

"I think you will find I am more than capable of rising to the occasion. I need to make a couple of phone calls. Why don't you freshen up...maybe drink some more champagne while I'm gone...because," He took his hand from her arm and brought it back under the hem of her dress where he squeezed her knee. "I am going to take you some place quiet, hold you closely to me, and dance with you so long that you collapse from exhaustion in my arms."

"Is that so?" she said nonchalantly.

"Hmm-hmm...then I will have my way with you...my hands and lips will roam wherever they wish to go. You will not protest because, I am, as you pointed out earlier this evening, the boss and you will be too weak from the dancing and champagne." Della bit her bottom lip to stifle the giggle which tried to escape her lips.

"Furthermore," Perry whispered this last part,sending shivers down her spine. "you will know a different kind of exhaustion when I am done satisfying myself with you, my dear."

Barely keeping her composure, she replied coolly, "I see...and will I be satisfied too?"

Abruptly, Perry got up and slid out of the corner booth. Della looked a little surprised. He motioned for the waiter to bring over the check. Next, he leaned in and whispered something in the man's ear which Della could not hear over the music. The man smiled broadly at him and shook his head affirmatively. Perry smiled back and handed him five one-hundred dollar bills. "If this doesn't cover it, tell your manager to let me know."

"Yes, Sir Mr. Mason" the man responded happily.

Perry returned his attention to Della who was still sitting in the booth. Enjoying the look of bewilderment on her face, he leaned down and said, "The car's being brought around. I'm gonna make those calls now and then we'll leave so you better go get freshened up." He took his index finger and tweaked her nose lightly.

"Perry...what...I don't..."

Perry interrupted her with a parting statement and wink that caused her cheeks to flood with a warm, red color. "Yes Della...I believe you will be satisfied many times over."


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the Careless Kidnapper Part II

Della's cheeks were still a little pink when she exited the powder room nearly 15 minutes later. Every time she thought she had herself composed, Perry's parting words echoed in her ears and she blushed again. The anticipation was delectable and she could not contain her smile as she walked back towards their corner booth. With Perry nowhere in sight, she made her way around the dance floor.

`Maybe he's waiting for me out front' she thought. `He did say the car was being brought around and he had to make some phone calls.' Suddenly, a vision of her lips on Perry's neck and her hands on his bare chest flooded her mind causing a wicked smile to light up her lovely face.

So lost was Della in her own devilish thoughts, she did not notice the man at the bar whose eyes had followed her every movement since leaving the powder room. Before she knew what was happening, she found him standing in front of her...blocking her path to the front entry double doors of the club. He was dressed in a dark suit; light blue shirt and light blue satin tie that made his pale eyes and blond hair appear much lighter than their real color. She could tell he'd had too much to drink by the lazy look in his eyes as they roved her body. She tried to step around him...thinking he would back off if she coldly ignored his advances, but he took another step in front of her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Gorgeous? You oughtta come over here and let me buy you a drink." He spoke with a heavy slur. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder in order to steady himself. Della looked down at his hand and then back at him cautiously.

"No thank you. I'm going home. My husband is waiting for me." She removed his hand from her shoulder and tried to walk past him. Again, he blocked her path.

"I don't see a husband anywhere" he replied as he went to place his hands on her waist and pull her close to him.

"You're not looking hard enough" said the very cold, stern voice of Perry Mason. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere to step between Della and the man.

"Are you all right?" Perry asked her without breaking his stare from the drunk.

"Yes, Perry. I'm fine." She saw the anger burning in Perry's eyes and placed a steadying hand on his forearm.

The man looked at them both for a moment. Intimidated by Perry's sheer size and unblinking stare, the man stammered out an apology and stumbled back to the bar.

Perry took Della by the arm and led her outside, but not before throwing one more menacing look in the direction of the drunk. Just outside the club doors, they passed their waiter. When he and Perry made eye contact, the waiter nodded and smiled. Perry winked at him. He and Della walked towards the car which had been brought from the parking garage and left in a loading/unloading zone near the deliveries only door of the bar. Preoccupied with what had just happened, Della did not notice the peculiarity of the car being left near the delivery entrance and not the front doors. Nervously, she looked up at Perry and spoke.

"Perry, I'm sorry about all of...well...about that man. I should have waited for you at the table and had some more champagne like you said."

Perry opened the car door, turned and kissed her on the cheek. "You don't have anything to apologize for Della. You're beautiful and that's nothing to be sorry about. He's very drunk and quite out of line. He had no right to put his hands on you. I'm angry with him...not you. Okay?"

"Okay" Della smiled softly.

"Now," Perry ran his hands down her waist, over her hips, and around her bottom where he cupped it and pulled her closer to him. The momentary look of shock on her face was priceless. "...back to our earlier conversation. I believe you will be quite amazed by the arrangements I've just made." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her body more tightly against his.

Softly, she whispered, "You never cease to amaze me dear Counselor. My only question now is whether my lips and hands will be granted the same freedoms you plan to take with yours?"

The words coupled with her seductive expression were more than he could stand. He removed his hands from her bottom and ran them from the top of her shoulders, up her arms as they stretched across his chest and shoulders to her hands which were clasped at his neck. Hidden by the darkness of their location, he covered her hands with his own and brought them down to massage the entire area just under the zipper and buttons of his slacks causing him to take in a deep breath. As he exhaled, he covered her mouth with his own and she continued to stroke him. When at last he pulled back from her for fear they wouldn't make it out of the parking lot, she looked at him and asked, "Is that the answer to my question Mr. Mason?"

"Yes" he replied in a husky voice.

"Good" she said as she climbed into the car, "then it looks like you'll be satisfied many times over tonight too."

During the nearly 30 minute drive which led them out of the city and into the surrounding countryside, Perry and Della talked some, but mainly listened to the radio and admired the cascading light given off by the large, full April moon. Della tried numerous times to get him to tell her where they were going, but he never folded. He could tell the secret was driving her insane, but it would be worth it in the end. They did not reach their destination until nearly 1AM. Perry pulled to the side of the road and placed the car in park. He then looked at Della and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course...why do you ask?" she replied skeptically.

Perry took off his already loosened tie. "Turn around, please."

Della turned and he gently draped it over her eyes and tied it at the back of her head.

"Perry...is this really necessary?" she laughed.

He hugged her closely and replied in her ear, "Let's just say it will heighten both our satisfactions if you're surprised." With that, Perry placed the car back in drive and proceeded slowly down the road all the while enjoying the view provided by his blindfolded companion.

"Perry...honestly. I don't see why I can't just close my eyes or, better yet, leave them open? What is it that you don't want me to see?"

"Listen you maddening woman,you are the one who drove me to distraction with your little challenge. Don't turn into a spoiled sport now that the tables have been turned on you" he stated playfully as he patted her knee.

She grumbled a little and a small pout played across her lips. Perry laughed aloud and gave her knee another pat. "Patience...thy name is definitely not woman tonight." He turned the steering wheel and pulled into a clearing.

The verbal jab caused Della to laugh aloud too. "Okay, fine...I'll be good."

"Well you won't have to be for long because it looks like we're here. Stay put for just a second and no peeking while I'm gone."

"No peeking" she repeated in her sweetest voice.

"I mean it Della" he chuckled as he pretended to tighten the blindfold. He kissed her on the cheek, opened the car door and, as he stepped out, she giggled, "You're. the. boss."

Perry laughed at her punctuation of the words and leaned back into the car to give her a tickle on the ribs. She still wore a smile on her face when he came back from unloading the car's trunk.

"Okay, funny girl...you can get out of the car now...just watch your step. The road is gravel and not made for high heels."

She reached up to take off the blindfold, but he caught her hands.

"Perry,I have to take it off. I won't be able to see where I'm going."

"And you told me just a little while ago you trusted me. Well, this is part of that trust. You don't need to see anything yet. I will be your guide."

"You'll be my guide to where?"

"Never you mind...just come along." He laughed as he took her by the hand and slowly led her from the gravel road to a small, pea gravel path. Very quickly, they reached the end of the path and she felt something soft beneath her feet. Perry stepped behind her. Without touching her, he whispered in her ear, "Why rely on your sight when you can enjoy using your other senses to capture the moment? Now, breathe in deeply."

Della did as he asked and was immediately taken with the smell of wild honeysuckle, roses, fresh grass, and a hint of moisture in the air like one experiences when it is about to rain. While she stood there, he opened a picnic basket and poured a glass of champagne. He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry for Della while placing a piece of chocolate dipped ambrosia melon in his mouth.

"Okay, Della,now for your sense of taste." She allowed her lips to part when she felt cold glass touch them.

"Hmmm..." The champagne was magnificent and definitely not the same as what they'd been drinking earlier in the evening. This was sweet...almost fruity.

Perry smiled and traced the chocolate covered strawberry across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and took a small bite.

"Oh...you know I love those" she replied while slowly chewing. When she swallowed, Perry brought his lips to hers and gently forced them apart. The kiss was a sweet slow swirl and seemed to last an eternity. When Perry pulled away at last, Della smiled and whispered, "You had something different...definitely not a strawberry. Melon?"

"Ambrosia melon," he whispered as he gave her another bite of the strawberry.

"The food and drink of the gods" she replied seductively.

"Very good. Now," Perry continued, moving behind her, "focus on your sense of touch for a moment." She felt his hands move down her back, around her waist, up to her breasts, and then back down her waist where they stopped to rest upon her hips. Next, she felt his lips upon her shoulder, but not in a kiss. Instead, he used them to push aside the wide strap of her dress. Once the strap was out of the way, he still did not kiss her, but simply ran his lips backwards and forwards across her skin and finally the nape of her neck. The power of his seduction was overwhelming and she felt as if her knees were to give away any moment.

Stepping away from her, he spoke again. "Now, listen very carefully." The quiet evening air filled with the light sounds of a familiar melody.

Some day, when I'm awfully low,

When the world is cold,

I will feel a glow just thinking of you...

And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft,

There is nothing for me but to love you,

And the way you look tonight.

Perry returned to Della, stepped behind her and untied the blindfold. It took only a moment for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. The sight before her left her speechless as the words of the song were carried lightly on the breeze.

With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fear apart...

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

She was standing on a very large blanket about twelve feet from the edge of an enormous, man-made lake. A fishing dock disappeared out across the water and a picnic area and gazebo nearby was surrounded by every known flower one could imagine in a garden. The light of the high, full moon reflected off the still water and she could not tell where the lake ended and the sky began...so perfectly was the dark water meshed with the black, star filled expanse of the distant horizon. She thought of a line she read once in a poem:

" and the stars danced upon the water."

The music continued to play. This song always pulled at her heart strings. She had fallen in love with it as a teen when she went to see the movie, "Swingtime." In the movie, it was sung by John "Lucky" Garnett (Fred Astaire) while sitting at the piano. Penelope "Penny" Carroll (Ginger Rogers) was busy washing her hair in an adjacent room, and feeling anything but beautiful at the time. Della loved the romance of that scene. When a group called "The Lettermen" re-made the song in 1961, she made a special trip just to buy the album. She and Perry spent many a night snuggled up in front of the fireplace with the album playing in the background.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Perry took her hand and pulled her into a slow, private dance on the shoreline. She relaxed completely and laid her head against the broad expanse of his chest.

With each word your tenderness grows,

Tearing my fear apart...

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,

It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.

Keep that breathless charm.

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,

Just the way you look to-night.

As the next song began to play, Della tilted her head up and looked into Perry's eyes. Her sultry expression caused his pulse to race. He felt her hand lightly rubbing the small of his back and her lips tenderly kissing his neck just under his chin. He let out a small moan, tilted her chin, and enveloped her in a kiss that left her aching inside. She rested her head on his chest again.

"Perry?"

"Yes darling."

"Where are we? It's beautiful out here...absolutely breathtaking."

"Well,do you remember when I defended Jennifer Wakely against murder charges a couple of years ago?"

"Of course I do" Della replied.

"This land is part of her father's ranch. Her uncle, Emmett Pierson, took me on a tour here after the trial concluded and it was discovered her horse, Tiger Lill, was going to foal. I remarked how this would be a great place to bring you on a picnic or to just spend the day and he said we could come out whenever we wanted. All I had to do was give him a quick call to make sure we were not mistaken for trespassers."

"So that's why you had to make some telephone calls from the club." She smiled up at him. "And what about the battery operated record player, the picnic basket, and the large quilt we're standing on right now?"

"The manager lives in an apartment on the second floor above the club. I told the waiter what I wanted...he got with the manager...and here we are: champagne, chocolate covered delights, music,which incidentally is a recording of the band who was playing at the club tonight."

Della raised her head and looked up at him. "Really? They're quite good."

"I'm glad you like them because that album is now ours. I bought it tonight along with all these other things when I made the arrangements. The record player, though, will have to go back Monday."

"Perry,when you called Mr. Pierson tonight,did you think to also..."

Sensing the end of her question, Perry interrupted her with a slow kiss. "Yes, Della...I did call and everything is fine."

The temporary worry, which creased her brow, ceased and she relaxed back into his embrace. While they swayed to the music, he left soft kisses in her hair and on her neck. Intermittently, they paused and drank the wonderfully chilled champagne and fed each other bites of fruit from the picnic basket.

As the last slow song began to play, Della felt her passion rapidly rise. It was the song she and Perry danced to their first night on vacation in Italy over four years earlier.

Non dimenticar means don't forget you are my darling

Don't forget to be

All you mean to me

Non dimenticar my love is like a star, my darling

Shining bright and clear

Just because you're here

Please do not forget that our lips have met

And I've held you tight, dear

Was it dreams ago my heart felt this glow?

Or only just tonight, dear?

She pressed the full weight of her body into him and immediately felt that his passion was rising too. She pulled away slightly and slipped off his jacket. Next, she removed each of his cuff links and, without removing her eyes from his, slowly slipped the hand holding the cuff links inside the front pocket of his pants. The move invoked the exact response she wanted from him. Lost in his blinding passion for her, he unzipped the back of her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, gently picked her up, and brought her down to a lying position on the blanket. As he shed his clothing, Della closed her eyes and smiled as the song played on.

Se ci separ¨°, se ci allontan¨°

L'ala del destino

Non ne ho colpa, no, e mi sentiro sempre a te vicino

Non dimenticar although you travel far, my darling

It's my heart you own, so I'll wait alone

Non dimenticar

With her eyes still closed, Della felt Perry's form rejoin her and his lips and hands roam freely over her body.

"Oh Perry...do remember our first night in Italy and this song?"

"How could I forget?" he whispered as his lips captured her breasts, moved back to her lips, and then back to her breasts. She opened her eyes, placed her hands on either side of his face and brought it up so she could look into his eyes.

"As I recall, this is exactly where we ended up that night too...only looking out at the ocean from a private beach."

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled...his eyes overflowed with love as he spoke and his body yearned passionately to be united with hers. "There isn't a day goes by that I'm not reminded of that night...or the ones that followed."

She picked up on his hidden meaning and they both laughed delightedly. When their gaze settled upon one another again, their expressions had changed and both knew their passion could no longer be denied. Slowly, Perry closed his mouth over hers and Della gave him the free reign of her body that he'd so playfully hinted at earlier in the evening. As the last notes of "Non Dimenticar" played and the stars floated above them, over and over each willingly obliged the other's needs until exhausted and spent, they fell asleep in one another's arms under a blanket of stars and moonlight.

It was nearly 5 AM when they arrived home.

Once they'd packed up the car, Della had fallen back to sleep,snuggled up against him, before they ever made it off the gravel road and back onto the main highway. As they walked up the cobblestone path leading from the driveway to the front door, Perry put the key in the doorknob and then turned to face Della.

"Have a good time last night, darling?" He rubbed her arms up and down and pulled her close to him.

"I think you know the answer to that, Counselor" she replied dreamily.

"Yes...I can see it in your eyes."

"See what exactly?" she asked with a yawn.

"New memories" he replied softly as he kissed her lips one last time before unlocking and opening the door.

Once in the front foyer, Perry placed his keys and Della's handbag on a round table covered in a fresh spray of spring flowers. The contents of the car trunk would have to wait until later in the day. Right now, the couple needed sleep. A light in the kitchen and the clinking of a pan on the stove caught both their attentions.

"Why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed" Perry said quietly. "I'll check to see what's going on in the kitchen and then I'll be up. Okay?"

"Sounds good" Della replied with another yawn.

Perry watched her disappear up the stairs and then headed back to the kitchen to see why their live-in housekeeper, Mrs. Tinsley, was up so early. He was startled by a sound coming from their darkened formal living room.

"Meow."

Perry smiled, knelt down, and spoke in the direction of the sound.

"Who is that I hear?" he said very gently.

From out of the shadows, stepped a very petite little girl with long black curls that hung in ringlets down her back and large blue eyes set off by long dark lashes. She wore a pink and white striped nightgown and held a large stuffed animal...a black and white cat...in her arms.

"Kitty couldn't sleep" said the little girl,holding out the stuffed animal in Perry's direction.

"I see" he replied lovingly, "and why not?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders. Perry motioned for her to come to him and she flashed him a brilliant smile...a smile he had fallen head over heels in love with so many years ago when he interviewed a beautiful young woman for the position of his legal secretary. The little girl toddled to him and he scooped her into his open arms,hugging and kissing her as he stood up. Mrs. Tinsley exited the kitchen and, not expecting to see anyone, let out a small shriek.

Perry laughed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Tinsley. We didn't mean to startle you."

"Yes, well you did give me quite a fright, but all is well. Nothing's changed since you called earlier." She smiled warmly and walked over to take the little girl from his arms. "And what are you doing up so early my dear?"

The child smiled and wrapped tightly around him. She looked into Perry's eyes, gave a small familiar looking pout and said, "I want mommy."

Although colored like him, she bore a remarkable resemblance to Della... making it near impossible for him to tell her no.

"Well let's go find her, okay?" Perry replied. He looked at Mrs. Tinsley. "I'll take her up to Mrs. Mason. Why don't you give me that?" He motioned to the bottle Mrs. Tinsley held in her hands. "I'll take care of it. You should go back to bed and get some more sleep while you can. Mrs. Mason and I will not be up `til much later."

Mrs. Tinsley smiled and nodded watching as Perry and his daughter turned and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. Once they reached the top, they walked past several doors before entering one that was only partially closed. Della was already changed into a white satin gown and robe that had black flowers embroidered all over them. She turned when she heard the door open.

"Mommy!" squealed the little girl as Perry walked across the room to hand the child to her mother.

Della put her fingers to her lips to "shhh" the little girl who was nearly jumping out of Perry's arms to get to her.

"Sweetheart, why are you up so early?" Della asked...hugging the child tightly and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Kitty couldn't sleep. She had a bad dream."

"I see" Della said softly. She smiled up at Perry and then looked back at the girl.

"Della?" Perry held up the bottle for her to see. "I'm going to take care of this. I'll be to bed in a little while."

Della nodded and then turned her attention back to the child, who was trying to get her to give her stuffed cat a kiss.

Perry walked towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway. He smiled when he heard the happy babbling of the room's occupant. He opened the door and was greeted by two large blue eyes and a mopsy head of black curls peering over the top rail of a white baby bed. She also wore a pink and white striped nightgown. She bounced up and down while holding onto the rail for balance when she saw Perry at the door. He walked over, gently picked her up, and covered her face and neck with kisses...the latter of which made her giggle with sheer pleasure.

"Well, well, well ... what is it with all the women in my life? Mommy wants to dance all night and you and your sister are a couple of early birds."

He thought of Della's response when he told her earlier the night was young and they had all Saturday to sleep. `Hmmm...' he thought as he held his youngest daughter, `she was right. Sleep is definitely a memory we can't pull out and look back at in retrospect very easily...but look at what we got in exchange.' He gave the girl another quick kiss.

He walked over to the changing table, took care of her diaper, and then headed to a rocking chair in the corner of the room. He cradled the girl closely to him and fed her the warm bottle. She never took her eyes off his as she devoured the contents greedily...keeping one hand on the bottle and the other reaching for Perry's face. He leaned his head down so she could touch him more easily. He chuckled at her expression when she felt his stubbly chin. When she was done, he burped her twice and then rocked her back to sleep.

Slowly, he made his way back to he and Della's bedroom...debating whether to take a quick shower then or wait until he got up later that day. Fatigue won out. All he wanted was to curl up in their bed and pull Della close to him, but, alas, it was not meant to be...at least not the holding Della part. He found Della asleep on her left side, with her arm outstretched towards his side of the bed. Curled up next to her and hugging a fuzzy stuffed cat was their 3 ½ year old vacation surprise.

Perry prepared for bed quickly and turned out the lights. He then climbed into bed and lay on his side facing Della and the little girl. There in the early morning hours, he thanked God for the love of his life as one of the greatest loves of their lives nuzzled her face more closely into her mother's arm.


End file.
